


Table Set For Two

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A death in the family brings some new changes for CJ.





	Table Set For Two

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Table Set For Two 

Author: Dani Beth 

Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Well, 'cept for the ones that you don't recognize. They belong to me. TWW cast belongs to Mr. Sorkin. 

Archive: Anywhere, just keep my name and everything else attached. 

My Notes: This is somewhat of a 'Interwoven' Sequel. I like writing with my own characters and I like writing Fancy. And I hope you all like this story.

~*~*

Wrapping his arms around the two women standing next to him, Josh Lyman bowed his head. Sniffling, shifting of feet and soft music could be heard all around him. Pulling the older of the two closer to him, Josh kissed her cheek.

"Fancy, would you like to say something?" Lydia Kelley, her grandmother, asked from the front of the room.

"No thank you," Fancy sighed out. "I really don't feel up to it."

Grabbing for her hand, C.J. Cregg kissed her niece's knuckles.

It felt odd for Josh to be there, but C.J. needed someone to go with her to California for she was in no shape to travel alone. Who would when they just found out that their brother had been killed by a stray bullet?

"Would you like something to drink?" Fancy spoke up, wiping away the forgotten tears.

"Not right now, thanks." Feeling C.J. slip away, he watched as she walked out onto the porch to be alone. "But I'll go with you."

~*~*~

"Thought you left me here," Josh whispered coming up to his friend.

"Why Jeff? What did he do? Oh Jesus," C.J. whimpered out.

Wrapping his arms around her, Josh rocked her back and forth. "What do want to do? Do you want to stay here?"

"I was thinking of going for a walk. Would you like to come?" she asked, picking up a shawl that she had grabbed.

"Why not?" Grabbing her hand, Josh smiled. "I haven't been in the country for awhile. Those shoes okay for walking?"

"Fine, just fine." Looping her arm with his, C.J. rested her head on his shoulder. "I never thanked you for coming with me."

Shrugging, he asked, "What are friends for?"

"Fancy is going to come back with us," she told him out of the blue.

Pausing, Josh tipped his head slightly. "Why?"

"Robin and I both felt it would be good for her and Fancy actually agreed. She doesn't want to stay around here right now. Last night she told me she has been having dreams about running." Shaking her head, C.J. groaned. "Ya know, I hate what this is doing to her. I feel like she's suddenly living the life that I led."

"What do you mean?"

"Jeff...My father...They both died somewhat the same. And I was getting ready to go to college myself. When I got there, all I did was study. But for me, I was still in California. Fancy is going to be on one side of the continent while most of her family is on the other."

Nodding, Josh pointed out, "She'll have you."

"True." C.J. smiled. "Can we not talk anymore? I...I just want to walk."

"Of course."

~*~*

What did ya think?

Dani Beth

  

****

  


End file.
